Un petit test?
by Uki96
Summary: Une série de petit quizz/test sur l'univers de One Piece pour se détendre entre deux fictions. Juste pour le fun et l'amusement et la rigolade. Quel Mugiwara-boy êtes-vous? Quel serait votre capitaine? Et plein d'autres!
1. Chapter 1

Alors là c'est un énorme challenge que je me lance et j'espère que je ne vais pas planter donc… Bonne chance et bon jeu :D !

**Quel garçon des Mugiwaras êtes-vous ? (désolé Chopper et Brook vous n'y êtes pas parce que c'était vraiment dur)**

**1 : Tu viens de te lever, la première chose que tu fais ?**

A. Tu te sens patraque et ton lit est vraiment douillet, tu te dis encore 5minutes.

B. Tu te lèves en racontant à qui veut l'entendre tes rêves merveilleux.

C. Tu te sens d'humeur généreuse et commence les tâches matinales parce que tu es gentil.

D. Tu as une petite faim et décide d'aller voir ce qu'i manger.

E : Tu te dis que tu vas passer une super journée.

**2 : Horreur quelqu'un t'attaque que fais-tu ?**

A. Trop tard il est déjà au sol, vaincu.

B. Tu cours te cacher derrière un baril qui se trouvait être juste à côté de toi.

C. Définitivement personne ne te laisse tranquille, tu vas cogner un bon coup sur sa tête.

D. Un combat ? Comme c'est amusant !

E. C'est super cool de se battre quand même.

**3 : Tu vas en ville…**

A. Décidemment ce magasin est vraiment bien caché !

B. Tu cherches une boutique pour acheter un souvenir.

C. Tu es prévoyant et tu commences à faire le plein de l'indispensable pour le navire.

D. Tiens, une ruelle sombre et étroite ? C'est amusant non ?

E. C'est super jolie comme endroit.

**4 : C'est l'heure du repas…**

A. Tu te fous de ce qui a dans ton assiette tant que tu peux avoir de la bonne boisson.

B. Tu t'imagines un scénario improbable avec les aliments de ton assiette.

C. Tu savoures tranquillement tout en veillant à ne rien laisser.

D. C'est déjà la cinquième assiette que tu engouffres et tu lorgnes celle de ton voisin qui est vraiment remplie !

E. C'est vraiment super bon ce plat.

**5 : Ton style de combat préféré c'est…**

A. Tant que tu es plus fort et que tu peux réduire ton ennemi en miette c'est parfait.

B. Se cacher et attaquer de loin, trop dangereux le corps-à-corps.

C. Tu es rompu au combat rapproché et tu adores que l'on remarque tes techniques pleines de style.

D. Tu balances tes poings et tes pieds dans une combinaison loufoque, du moment que ton adversaire est touché c'est le principale.

E. C'est d'être super physique et d'être super stratège.

**6 : Un de tes amis te demande en mariage…**

A. Euh tu me trouvais attirant… j'avais pas remarqué désolé.

B. Oh tu sais moi les mariages c'est ma spécialité, d'ailleurs je suis un grand organisateur de mariages… le meilleur du monde en fait !

C. Tout de suite ! Depuis le moment que j'attendais ça !

D. C'est quoi le mariage ? Est-ce que ça se mange ? Non ? C'est pas drôle alors.

E. C'est super beau, je sens que je vais pleurer !

**7 : Tes amis sont en danger, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

A. Tu as déjà fini de les sauver à toi tout seul.

B. Tu vas vite prévenir quelqu'un de compétent pour t'aider, parce que tu ne veux pas mourir toi-même.

C. Tu te précipites au secours de tes amis, tout en classe et élégance parce qu'après tout c'est important la classe.

D. Tu te mets dans une rage folle et tu te dépêche d'aller écrabouiller tous ceux qui oseraient toucher à tes amis.

E : C'est super grave ! Vite faut les aider !

**8 : Tu es enfin avec ton âme sœur après de longs périples, au lit tu es…**

A. Tu es très physique, ton endurance ne connaît aucune limite.

B. Tu ne peux t'empêcher de rappeler à ta moitié que tu es l'inventeur du Kâma-Sûtra.

C. Tu ne peux t'empêcher de comparer avec tes anciennes conquêtes.

D. Tu trouves que les préliminaires sont trop compliqués.

E. Tu es super excitant et tu ne peux t'empêcher les émotions te submerger.

**9 : Si tu étais un animal tu serais…**

A. Un lion, puissant et fort.

B. Une corneille, débrouillard mais qui se dépêche de s'enfuir si ça devient compliqué.

C. Une fourmi, travailleur et prévoyant.

D. Un chien, loyal et confiant.

E. Un gorille, imposant à l'extérieur mais avec un grand cœur.

**10 : Si tu devais te décrire en un mot…**

A. Impulsif.

B. Trouillard.

C. Serviable.

D. Innocent.

E. Sensible.

**Tu as le plus de A :**

Tu es Zoro. Tu privilégie la force et l'entraînement avant tout, tu fonces tête baisser face à un défi parce qu'après tout, il faut toujours s'améliorer n'est-ce pas ? Tu es toujours là s'il y a une bonne bagarre et tu ne refuseras jamais un coup à boire. Tes relations sont étranges car tu n'as jamais l'air de savoir si quelqu'un est intéressé par toi.

**Tu as le plus de B :**

Tu es Ussop. Trouillard mais tu compenses par une grande capacité à mentir qui peut des fois aider à se sortir d'une mauvaise passe. SI ce n'est pas le cas, tu te dépêches de t'enfuir et tu attaques de loin, si tu en as le courage. Tu es tout de même inventif et débrouillard et tes inventions loufoques en font rêver plus d'un. Tu es fidèle à la personne que tu aimes en secret.

**Tu as le plus de C :**

Tu es Sanji. Serviable, poli, attentionné, tu es le parfait gentleman et tu ne manques jamais une occasion de le montrer avec style bien entendu. Tu ne supportes pas que l'on menace les choses qui te tiennent à cœur et tu déteste le gaspillage. Cependant tu es un véritable coureur, et il ne t'es pas possible de te stabiliser.

**Tu as le plus de D :**

Tu es Luffy. Innocent, naïf et pourtant incroyablement perspicace. Tu ne prends rien au sérieux, excepté si tes amis sont en danger, dans ce cas tu deviens impitoyable avec tes ennemis. Tu ne peux pas te satisfaire avec juste une assiette de nourriture et tu enfournes tout ce qui te passes sous la main, encore heureux que tu n'as pas encore mangé ta main. Tu ne peux tout simplement pas avoir de relations autre qu'amicale car tu ignores même ce qu'est le désir sexuel ou amoureux.

**Tu as le plus de E :**

Tu es Franky. C'est super, tu es le grand gars gentil et sensible dont tout le monde veut avoir comme ami. Prompt à montrer que tu es fort mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de verser une petite larme devant un évènement plein d'émotions. Tu es pourtant quelqu'un de fiable, stable et parfaitement fidèle sur qui on peut compter à tout prix.

Voilà alors c'est juste pour le fun et j'assume vraiment toutes les conneries que j'ai pu écrire mais je me suis tellement amusé que bon… je me pardonne moi-même.

Si vous vous sentez l'envie, essayer mais ce n'est vraiment pas un gros truc donc c'est assez facile de reconnaître qui est qui. Après j'espère que ça en aura fait rire quelques un(e)s.

Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez et si vous le souhaitez je peux essayer d'en faire un autre… donnez-moi des idées et je vous promets d'essayer.


	2. Chapter 2

Come on ! On s'en refait un autre juste parce que j'adore faire le con (rayez ça et remplacez par 'le génie' c'est mieux).

* * *

**Quel capitaine te correspond le mieux ? **

**1 : Tu veux te faire recruter dans un équipage de One Piece, tu recherches d'abord…**

A. Un capitaine bon vivant qui aime les bonnes choses et s'amuser.

B. Un capitaine complètement immature mais qui est trop mignon quand même.

C. Un capitaine qui serait un modèle pour toi.

D. Un capitaine opportuniste qui se saisit de la moindre chance pour gagner du pouvoir.

E. Un capitaine mystérieux et ténébreux.

F. Une forte tête qui refuse les ordres.

**2 : C'est bon tu es engagé(e), la première chose que tu dis au capitaine…**

A. « C'est du bon sake qui tu as là ? »

B. « Tu veux un morceau de mon poulet ? »

C. « Tu me rappelles beaucoup mon père ! »

D. « Hey j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un rookie avec une grosse prime pas loin. »

E. « Capitaine, je crois que vous n'avez pas assez torturé le prisonnier »

F. « Non mais quels emmerdeurs ces soldats de la Marine »

**3 : Tu es décidemment très doué(e) et le capitaine t'invite dans sa cabine. Tu penses automatiquement que…**

A. On va se bourrer la gueule ça va être fun !

B. On va manger un bon coup entre potes !

C. Il va me récompenser pour mon excellent travail en me donnant un grade plus élevé !

D. Oh merde j'espère qu'il ne va pas me livre aux Marines !

E. Oups, pourvu que je sois encore entier à la sortie !

F. Cette fois c'est sûr il va m'envoyer en mission de repérage pour notre prochain abordage !

**4 : C'est l'anniversaire de ton capitaine et tu te sens généreux(se), tu lui offres…**

A. Une bouteille de rhum d'une qualité excellent que tu conservais spécialement pour lui !

B. Tu as découvert une nouvelle sorte de bidule vraiment étrange et tu es sûr que ton capitaine va vouloir l'essayer, curieux comme il est.

C. Un poème et un collier de nouilles, mais tu sais qu'il va apprécier puisque c'est l'intention qui compte.

D. Tu ne lui offres rien tu aurais peur qu'il le prenne mal et t'envoie en mission suicide.

E. Un assortiment d'objets coupants parce que Dieu sait que ton capitaine aime découper les choses !

F. Un massage parce que décidemment il est vraiment trop énervé et tendu aujourd'hui !

**5 : Oh non un vaisseau ennemi en vue ! Que ferais-ton capitaine dans ce moment-là ?**

A. Oh pas de soucis, attendons encore un peu et après on avisera !

B. Super une bagarre ça va être amusant !

C. Allez-y et surtout faîtes attention à vous !

D. Je ne veux aucun survivant c'est compris ?

E. Ne laissez qu'une seule personne pour que je puisse l'interroger !

F. A l'attaque ! Pas de quartier !

**6 : Enfer et damnation tu t'es encore perdu dans un endroit que tu ne connais pas, quelle serait la réaction de ton capitaine ?**

A. A force de tourner en rond il(elle) reviendra forcément ici ? Non ?

B. Qu'est-ce qu'elle(il) est amusant(e) ! Je veux jouer à cache-cache aussi !

C. Vite retrouvez le(la), il ne faudrait pas qu'il(elle) lui arrive quelque chose !

D. Tant pis il(elle) n'avait qu'à être là à l'heure, il(elle) nous rattrapera à la nage !

E. Si dans deux minutes, il(elle) n'est pas là, je vais lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure !

F. Je suis sûr qu'elle(il) est en train de tuer quelques Marines !

**7 : Tu es enfin rentré, que ressens ton capitaine à ce moment ?**

A. Joyeux et il te fait une fête de retour.

B. Malheureux parce qu'il a perdu la partie de cache-cache selon lui.

C. Soulagé que tu sois rentré(e) sans blessures graves.

D. Insensible, après tout tu n'es qu'un(e) simple matelot.

E. Enervé, tu lui as fais perdre assez de temps dans son planning de la journée.

F. Sarcastique, et il te dit dans un sourire « Alors ? Peur d'un pauvre soldat ? »

**8 : Tu commences à ressentir des sentiments pour ton capitaine. Comment tu les lui exprimes ?**

A. Tu lui explique que tu le trouves charmant autour d'un bon feu de camp et avec une bouteille dans chaque main.

B. Tu lui explique ce que sont les sentiments, avant d'abandonner devant l'air perplexe de ton capitaine qui ne comprend pas ce que tu racontes.

C. Tu vas le voir et tu lui explique qu'il est vraiment le meilleur capitaine du monde, et il te prend dans ses bras et te fais un câlin pour te réconforter.

D. Tu cherches désespérément à étouffer ses nouveaux sentiments, si jamais ton capitaine l'apprenait il pourrait s'en servir contre toi.

E. Tu lui dis franco ce que tu ressens pour lui, avant de t'apercevoir que le sourire sadique de ton capitaine indique que tu vas passer à la casserole.

F. Tu connais ton capitaine, tu attends donc le soir et tu l'attends nu(e) dans sa cabine, prêt(e) pour une nuit de sexe torride et fougueuse.

**9 : Si tu devais décrire ton capitaine, tu utiliserais les termes…**

A. Fêtard et optimiste.

B. Insouciant et crédule.

C. Rassurant et protecteur.

D. Terrifiant et manipulateur.

E. Pervers et sadique.

F. Impulsif et colérique.

**10 : Quel personnage ton capitaine combat/déteste/voit comme un rival le plus ?**

A. Marshall D. Teach.

B. Sakazuki Akainu.

C. Akagami no Shanks.

D. Portgas D. Ace.

E. Doquixotte Doflamingo.

F. Monkey D. Luffy.

* * *

**Tu as le plus de A :**

Ton capitaine est Shanks. Ton capitaine se doit d'être un bon vivant, optimiste, qui ne se prend pas la tête et adore absolument faire la fête pour un oui ou pour un non. Cependant, ton capitaine peut être sérieux et attentionné et il prend soin de son équipage. Ton devoir en tant que matelot est donc d'aider à préparer une bonne fête et à veiller à ce que personne n'attaque le navire en même temps.

**Tu as le plus de B :**

Ton capitaine est Luffy. Oh mon Dieu tu as vraiment une attirance pour les gamins mignons mais qui sont incapable de faire une décision réfléchie. Son appétit n'a d'égal que sa volonté de terrasser ses adversaires lors d'un combat. Ton devoir de matelot est donc d'essayer de contenir l'appétit et la soif d'aventure de ton capitaine, ce n'est pas gagné.

**Tu as le plus de C :**

Ton capitaine est Barbe Blanche. Cette figure paternelle ferait tout pour ses 'enfants' et ne laisserait jamais quelque chose de terrible arriver à ses enfants sans essayer de les aider avec toutes les ressources possibles. Ton devoir en tant que matelot est donc de faire en sorte de décevoir ton père d'adoption et de tout faire pour que tu le représentes de la meilleure manière.

**Tu as le plus de D :**

Ton capitaine est Barbe Noire. Ce type ne veut que le pouvoir et est prêt à tout pour l'obtenir, quitte à sacrifier les membres de son équipage, fais attention à ta tête. Ton devoir en tant que matelot est principalement de plaire à ton capitaine pour éviter de tomber en disgrâce et de connaître un sort funeste.

**Tu as le plus de E :**

Ton capitaine est Law. Sombre et mystérieux, ton capitaine se doit d'avoir ses secrets et surtout on ne doit pas lui manquer de respect sinon gare à la découpe. Ton capitaine est aussi très fermé émotionnellement et il est particulièrement sadique. Ton devoir en tant que matelot est de faire en sorte que la cohésion règne dans le sous-marin, sinon gare à ce que la capitaine pourrait te faire pour être sûr que tu travailles.

**Tu as le plus de F :**

Ton capitaine est Kidd. Impulsif, colérique et détestant les règlements, ton capitaine est une tête brûlée qui ne recule devant rien pour satisfaire son ambition dévorante. Attention tout de même à ne pas trop l'énerver pour éviter ses coups de colère. Ton devoir en tant que matelot est de faire en sorte de calmer ton capitaine quand il devient trop incontrôlable, pour cela commence dès maintenant à te lier d'amitié avec Killer.

* * *

Voilà alors je me suis juste bidonner tout seul quand j'ai écrit ce deuxième test et vraiment je le trouve encore mieux que le premier (ce n'est que mon avis). Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé et surtout des reviews pour me dire si je dois continuer ou alors arrêter ?


	3. Chapter 3

Et c'est reparti pour la folie de mon quizz qui part dans tout les sens mais qu'on adore n'est-ce pas ?

Et pour l'attente il faut souffrir pour être belle n'est-ce pas ? (non c'était pas le bn dicton mais c'est pas grave je suis complètement fouuuuuuuu, vers l'infini et l'au delààààààààààààààààà !)

**Quel est le soldat de la Marine qui VOUS ressemble ?**

**1 : Enfin devant la feuille de recensement de la Marine, quelle sont mes motivations ?**

A. Je veux débarrasser le monde de cette engeance du diable que sont les pirates.

B. Je suis à la recherche de la justice et de la liberté.

C. Les pirates sont un obstacle à la justice, point.

D. C'est une question d'honneur et de fierté, et d'accomplissement personnel.

**2 : Enfin le premier jour et déjà une arrestation.**

A. Vos supérieurs sont impressionnés par votre puissance et votre rage de vaincre les pirates.

B. Les pirates n'ont eu aucune chance devant votre connaissance inégalée du terrain.

C. En plus de ces pirates, vous avez aussi arrêté deux bandits qui traînaient là où il ne le fallait pas, votre zèle est louable.

D. Maudit pirate, mais ce n'est pas grave si j'en ai laissé quelque uns partir, je les aurais la prochaine fois, après tout je suis utile.

**3 : Déjà une promotion et on vous assigne votre équipage.**

A. On m'obéit au doigt ou à l'œil, sinon c'est une trahison compris ?

B. C'est directement à moi que vous rendrez vos comptes, c'est clair ?

C. Je ne suis pas sensible à la flatterie, c'est inutile de me faire des compliments !

D. Pourquoi je ne peux pas faire ça hein ? Vous n'êtes pas drôle !

**4 : Mugiwara droit devant !**

A. Le fils de Dragon ! Cette fois il ne s'échaperra pas ! A l'attaque !

B. Ce gamin me court véritablement sur les nerfs !

C. Canons chargés et prêt à tirer, je veux que ce bateau coule c'est compris ?

D. Mais pourquoi c'est toujours à moi de le pourchasser ? Pas de pitié j'ai compris.

**5 : Vous apprenez que Barbe Blanche arrive avec toute sa flotte pour libérer Ace.**

A. Maudits pirates ! Pourquoi libérer le fils de Roger ?

B. Pas de quartiers, emprisonnez le plus de pirates !

C. Un challenge acceptable, je vais enfin pouvoir capturer des pirates avec des grosse primes.

D. Barbe Blanche ? Encore vivant celui-là ?

**6 : Vous venez de vous faire sauver la vie par un pirate.**

A. Ce pirate n'est déjà plus là pour en parler.

B. Honneur, vous le laissez partir mais ce n'est que partie remise.

C. Grâce à cet acte héroïque, il a gagné le droit à un vrai procès au lieu d'Impel Down.

D. Vous essayez désespérément d'expliquer au pirate pourquoi la piraterie c'est mal.

**7 : On vous assigne un ex-pirate afin que vous le formiez pour devenir un Marine.**

A. Vous refusez, pas de pirates ou ex-pirates près de vous.

B. Vous suivez les ordres mais surveillez de très près ce pirate.

C. Les ordres sont les ordres et on les suit sans question !

D. Enfin un pirate qui a compris dans quel camp il fallait se battre.

**8 : Sengoku vous appelle dans son bureau pour vos insubordinations/exploits répétés (rayez la mention inutile :D)**

A. Vous vous présentez, les habits encore sales de votre dernière arrestation, le travail ne s'arrête jamais.

B. Encore une convocation ? Mais il n'en a jamais marre ?

C. Vous arrivez à l'heure et au garde-à-vous.

D. C'est totalement relaxé que vous arrivez devant le bureau, ce vieux fou de la chèvre ne va pas vous virer de toute façon.

**9 : Comment vous définis-t-on ?**

A. Agressif.

B. Impétueux.

C. Imbu de soi-même.

D. Joyeux et rigolard.

**10 : Comment vous voient vous subordonnés ?**

A. Colérique.

B. Renfermé.

C. Rigoureux.

D. Insouciant.

**Tu as le plus de A :**

Tu es Akainu, la terreur des pirates et le cauchemar des Marines. Ton physique musclé et imposant force le respect de tes supérieurs et tu montes les échelons à la force pure. Pour toi un pirate n'est que l'engeance du Diable et ne mérite rien d'autre que la mort. Malgré tout tu restes quelqu'un d'incorruptible et loyal avec toutefois un rapport très terre-à-terre au danger.

**Tu as le plus de B :**

Tu es Smoker (c'est très bien ça ! Je vous adore déjà). Un commandant qui ne suit que sa propre justice et son sens de l'honneur. Les ordres ? S'ils sont justifiés tu les suivras mais tu ne supportes pas d'avoir une dette envers un pirate et même si cela signifie se prendre un blâme, tu n'hésiteras pas à le laisser s'échapper. Tu peux paraître renfermer mais au fond tu protèges ton équipage au prix de ta vie s'il le faut.

**Tu as le plus de C :**

Tu es Hina. L'une des rares femmes de la Marine. Tu suis les ordres et tu ne fais pas de faveur. Ton plan est simple : aucun pirate n'aura le droit à une faveur. Pourtant tu es toujours là pour aider à réinsérer les pirates dans le droit chemin, mais tu n'acceptes pas les compliments, tu es douée et tu le sais !

**Tu as le plus de D :**

Tu es Garp. Le vieux grand-père qui ne sait rien faire d'autre sur son navire que de dormir, et jeter des boulets de canons ridiculement énorme sur le navire de Luffy qui décidemment est vraiment un gamin pourri gâté. Tu es attentionné et tu ne supportes pas de voir un pirate, et tu essayeras par tout les moyens soit de l'enfermer soit de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y a que la Marine qui est juste.

Voili voilou c'est tout pour ce test, je ne sais pas ce que vous allez en penser mais pour moi je suis Smoker… et Akainu…. Oui j'arrive à égaliter mais ce n'est pas grave je suis toujours compliqué n'est-ce pas ? N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner d'autres idées, et si vous voulez voir une question apparaître ou quoique que ce soit, envoyez moi un MP si jamais vous voulez quelque chose de particulier.

Je pense que le prochain chapitre va porter sur….. *roulement de tambours qui ne sert à rien* LES SHICHIBUKAI !


	4. Chapter 4

Pitipon et rouflouflou me revoilà pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire, afin d'écraser l'amour et la vérité… afin d'étendre mon pouvoir jusqu'à…. Roh c'est bon j'arrête le plagiat !

Bon pour ce test sur les Shichibukai ils ne seront pas tous dedans j'ai donc sélectionné 5 d'entre eux… Maintenant que le test (très bizarre) commence !

**Avec quels Schichibukai serais-tu prêt(e) à coucher ?**

**1 : Ton type d'hommes (ou de femmes) serait…**

A. Mystérieux.

B. Déjanté.

C. Bienveillant.

D. Sûr de lui.

E. Sensible.

**2 : Au lit tu recherches…**

A. L'endurance.

B. Les nouveautés.

C. La confiance en toi.

D. Le romantisme.

E. Passer un bon temps.

**3 : Qu'est-ce qui t'attires le plus chez un homme/femme ?**

A. Ses muscles fin et bien dessinés.

B. Son style terriblement classy.

C. Son visage qui donne envie de le réconforter.

D. Son caractère qui donne du piquant dans la relation.

E. Sa soumisssion, même si ce n'est pas du premier coup.

**4 : Qu'est-ce que tu proposerais sexuellement à ton/ta partenaire.**

A. Manger la nourriture sur son corps.

B. Te faire menotter et bander les yeux.

C. S'habiller en infirmière et jouer avec le patient.

D. Le faire dans la douche, ou la baignoire.

E. Le faire dans un endroit public.

**5 : Avec qui ferais-tu un plan à trois ?**

A. Shanks.

B. Law.

C. Zoro.

D. Luffy

E. Ace.

**6 : Quel est le meilleur moment durant l'acte ?**

A. Les préliminaires où il t'excite jusqu'au point où tu cri grâce.

B. Le moment où tu vois son petit sourire en coin qui dit : ''toi tu vas le sentir passé ce soir''.

C. Le moment après l'orgasme où il te murmure des mots d'amours.

D. Quand il ne se peut s'empêcher de crier ton nom.

E. Le moment où tu prends les choses en mains !

**7 : Quel est ta pratique préférée ?**

A. La sodomie

B. La fessée.

C. La fellation.

D. La pénétration.

E. La domination.

**8 : Qu'est-ce que tu fais après le sexe ?**

A. Tu te penches et sors des sextoys et c'est reparti !

B. After-sex ? Avant ou après le trip du violeur ?

C. Des caresses sur tout le corps.

D. Une douche à deux.

E. Tu essayes de le réveiller pour un deuxième round.

**9 : Comment ton/ta partenaire te voit-il/elle ?**

A. Coquin.

B. Soupe…. Très souple.

C. Tendre.

D. Affectueux.

E. Master…

**10 : Comment avez-vous rencontré votre shichibukai ?**

A. Par hasard, durant un périple en mer.

B. Dans la dernière soirée mondaine de la haute.

C. Il/elle vous a trouvé.

D. Durant un séminaire sur les relations amoureuses.

E. Ami d'enfance.

**Tu as le plus de A.  
**Tu es à fond sur Mihawk. Il est plus tout jeune c'est mais cela lui apporte un charisme en plus, et une expérience qui n'est comparable avec aucune autre. Tu as rarement besoin de simuler avec lui… Et son endurance te forces des fois à le calmer un peu… forcément il était si seul avant toi, il a des besoins !

**Tu as le plus de B.**

Tu as craqué sur Doflamingo, alias Joker. Tu n'es plus dans le sexe traditionnel depuis tellement longtemps et cet homme est tellement sadique que tu ne peux plus t'en passer. Les menottes, la cire chaude, en public, sous la table, devant des amis sans qu'il s'en rende compte… Vous faîtes tout et n'importe quoi ensemble, et tu ne sembles jamais satisfait, il t'en faut toujours plus, ce qu'il est ravie de t'accorder !

**Tu as le plus de C.**

Tu aimes secrètement Kuma. Sous ses airs d'ours des cavernes se cache un homme d'une grande bonté qui sait faire attention à son/sa partenaire, en l'occurrence toi, et te le fais savoir à chaque fois. Tu n'es certes pas avec le meilleur coup du monde mais au moins tu te sens aimé et respecté !

**Tu as le plus de D.**

Tu fantasmes sur Boa Hancock. Ah l'amour, le vrai. Et le sexe qui va avec ! Tu n'es pas vraiment dans le sexe pour le sexe, plus dans le côté fantasmagorique et utopique de la chose. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment grave puisque Hancock est une romantique dans l'âme… sauf si tu l'énerves, là attention à la grève du sexe !

**Tu as le plus de E.**

Tu es avec Baggy. Sous ses airs de macho fini, il est complètement à ta merci et tu en fais ton toutou et ton quatre heure. Sans être un amant exceptionnel, il suit tes ordres de dominant en puissance sans brocher, il a même l'air d'apprécier de se faire soumettre ! Mais attention si tu critiques son apparences ou ses 'prouesses' sexuelles, il est si vite susceptible !

Bon ben voili voilou pour ce test qui fut le plus drôle que je n'ai jamais écrit à ce jour !

Reviews pour m'aider à trouver le prochain test ?


End file.
